


sleeping in

by virgo (gradually)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, awkward hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradually/pseuds/virgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> built like she was</i>
  <br/>
  <i>she had the nerve to ask me</i>
  <br/>
  <i>if i planned to do her any harm</i>
</p><p>lúcio and satya drink tea and watch movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> yes lúcio uses they/them pronouns.  
> lúcio and satya are both on the spectrum i'm sorry i don't make the rules.
> 
> this is set in king's cross,  
> enjoy.

It’s dark and quiet in the safehouse. The lights are all out even as the afternoon sun peeks out of the windows, threatening to break the facade that it’s not nighttime and actually 1 in the afternoon. Lúcio was left behind on this week’s mission, which was simply a surveillance mission of some kind of important object. They did not want their loud music blowing the cover of the rest of the team, and thus he got a day to himself. 

It was nice to have a day off, although it wasn’t as nice to remember their own abilities caused it. They lean slightly over the stove, looking intently at the small pot of bubbling water. Gently, they drop a cinnamon stick in and smile content. As much as they resented having to drink home remedies as a child, the smell made Lúcio a tiny bit less homesick. 

Symmetra reveals her hiding spot from behind the door to the kitchen. Slowly, but loudly enough so Lúcio notices, she approaches them. Satya nods as they make eye contact. The DJ is surprised she was not taken on the mission as well, although it may have had something to do with her abilities as well. They feel a bit better knowing they are not the only one left behind. 

Lúcio looks up at Satya then back down at the pot of boiling water. She is playing with a small pyramid of hard-light in her palm, shaping it into a sphere - it was not perfect, and looked more akin to a golf ball. She destroys her creation, opting to not look embarrassed in front of her team member.

(It was a surprise that Lúcio and Satya were expected to get along, at least to each other. Although Lúcio was slightly more ambivalent, Symettra was enraged that she was expected to be reasonable with them, seeing their history of destroying her creations. Although she had seen the error in her ways of trying to take over an entire city into a utopia, she still felt a pang of anger whenever she had to speak with him. Her supervisors had never liked her after they had lost control of Rio De Janeiro and threatened to completely close off their South American engagement plans. But they got along extremely well, in ways no one but they knew.)

“I uh, it’s better this way,” They mumble. “Than teabags. The tea. Cinnamon.” Their eyes are still crusted around the edges with sleep. Satya wonders is if Lúcio mumbling while they’re waking up is a habit. Either way, it was unprofessional and a clear indicator of their lack of experience - yet she cannot help but smile.

She pushes her thoughts aside and replies. “It is,” she replies, her lips a thin line. “I also have had experience making tea in this manner.” 

“Uh, would you like some?” They gesture to the pot of water. Satya nods.

“I’d enjoy some, although it has not boiled enough.”

Lúcio is somewhat surprised that Symettra knows, but follows her advice. 

They simply nod and take a couple of mugs out for the time being. One of them, probably belonging to D.Va, has some kind of obscure meme on it. The other is plain. Satya takes the plain one, before taking it back for D.Va’s mug. She remembers she does not have to explain herself with dos Santos - as much as they do not get along, they understand her manner of thinking. 

Slowly, she approaches them, noticing their lips are slightly chapped and stubble appears in patches around their face. Lúcio is so much shorter without their skates on, but Satya is afraid to ask just how tall. Although she has developed an impeccable sense of distance, her teammate is always crouching or leaning and she has never seen them actually standing straight. 

She wonders if Lúcio can also feel a creeping sense of anxiety as the cinnamon splinters into pieces to small to pick out of the tea but too large to drink. 

“So uh, the tea? Is it ready?” Lúcio asks. He trusts Symettra to know what she’s doing, and without a word she nods and pours them both a mug.

They both look at the blank wall ahead of us for a moment. It’s hopeless to decorate when they will all have to leave between weeks anyway.

(For a couple of years, Satya and Lúcio bonded over decorating and rebuilding together, patching old wounds with a shared admiration for design and order. It may have been in different forms, but they began to appreciate each other - Lúcio would watch with gentle care how Satya would set down turrets around the team while the other watched the DJ spin so effortlessly. At this point, they had given up on the colors and shapes that would make a temporary safe house home. It was the only way to survive.)

Symettra’s voice came out in a whisper. “Much appreciated.”

She nods to herself and turns towards the window, giving Lúcio their space. As much of a morning person that she is, she knows even the most energetic people need to be quiet sometime.

Rain is pouring, and the sky has been tinted curiously green. She’s never seen it happen, but according to her teammates it’s common in areas with dense foliage. It looks horrible outside, and for once she is happy she unintentionally hurt herself on the field. 

Her teammate slowly approaches behind her, leaning to her right to see out the window as well. 

“It’s uh, bad out. Glad I don’t have to go.”

Satya nods, taking a sip of the cinnamon tea. 

Lúcio continues to ramble. 

“I get to stay in all day, So that’s cool. We can watch a movie or something, uh, you don't have to though! I know I will be though, if uh, you want to join me? That would be cool?” 

(Their smile is sunshine. Symettra does not remember how but she follows them to the couch with the promise of movies.) 

There’s one small futon and a loveseat, the latter facing the television while the former is Hana’s bed when she pulls all-nighters. For once, Symettra was pleased with the layout, which gave enough space between objects for everyone to walk between. She wishes she had a camera to remember her efforts in making the surfaces as close to the real deal as possible. 

Lúcio is already sitting on the loveseat when Satya comes to sit next to them. They lean in slightly to the TV as they press heavens know what buttons - one second the screen is black, another green, and another it is sepiatone. She gives them a look as to say, _really?_ and they clear their throat before changing the film to something more modern.

Dos Santos cannot help but smile at her when her face relaxes into contentedness. She has been through so much with them, yet decides to stay when they are the one that caused so much of her pain. 

“I uh, don’t know what-“

“This is fine, Lúcio,” she smiles. 

(She almost says boy but she doesn’t. Not anymore.)

They spend the next couple of hours in comfortable silence. She gets up a couple of times to check the lock on the door, but after awhile she is so immersed and focused she forgets. Lúcio gets up once, to get popcorn, and a second time, to check the lock in her behalf. She cautiously stretches her legs across the other’s lap.

Even though it was a romance film, it was… acceptable to the architect. Nothing too melodramatic, and she could tell that their expressions matched what they were saying. No lies in their faces.

“Well, that was okay,” the DJ smiles, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “I was distracted.” 

“Oh, by what? The broken pixels in the TV screen, again?” Satya sticks her tongue out, mimicking a character in a novella she saw. Her guard is down when she is around dos Santos. They check the locks for her - what else could she want?

“If I’m being honest, it was from you.” They smile again, bright and shy and Satya does not know if she is still on the planet Earth because this is really happening. Of course, it could just be that Lúcio is being nice to her, after all, they have both had a long week. That must have been it. 

(She remembers she had a dream once, where Lúcio spoke Portuguese for her. This must have been a continuation of that dream, only in that one, she’s ambushed because she didn’t check the lock in time.)

Lúcio looks at her, and then at her lips, but hesitates. Instead, they gently places their hand in hers, for her to grab. Symmetra takes it slowly, running her fingers over the lines in their palm before holding it.

“This is enough for now.”

Lúcio nods in agreement. 

“I wouldn’t want anything else but your comfort.”

She narrows her eyes at them before looking at the hand one more time. No lies. 

Dos Santos this time puts on a documentary, which they know is the other’s favorite. Her mouth is slightly open as the narrator speaks slowly and calmly while they doze off. When they wake, they are leaning on Satya’s shoulder and she tentatively has an arm wrapped around their shoulder. 

“A good day to sleep in, huh,” they mumble.

Before she can reply to them, the door bursts open. Lúcio tries not to laugh as Satya runs off to the kitchen to make herself busy. Hopefully she isn't afraid, as soon the safehouse is full of the voices of others.

(Later, once things are calm and everyone has had dinner, Lúcio finds her in her room building some kind of buzzer out of hard light. They bring two more mugs of tea this time - spicy, milk black tea. They knock on the ajar door with their foot three times as they walk in and sit on the floor next to her desk. Hastily, she creates a chair for them. 

Once she is content with her prototype, they lay in her bed and hold hands, finishing the documentary from the afternoon.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a feeling some people aren't gonna be down with nonbinary lúcio. oops  
> let me know if anyone wants more of this ship, it would be fun to start writing again.


End file.
